1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a multi-layer composite body, in particular a multi-layer film, comprising at least a single-layer carrier layer and a PMMA layer which is carried thereby and which as its main component has standard PMMA, impact-resistant modified PMMA or mixtures thereof, wherein at least a single-layer lacquer layer is printed on the PMMA layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-layer composite bodies are already known, for example, for the production of inserts in the sanitary sector by deep drawing (for example, EP 781 201).